


Crave

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, alpha!juggie, cum kink, omega!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: With each labored breath his primal thoughts began to overtake his mind, the thoughts of deadlines and catchy potential  titles slowly melted away. All he could focus on now was his needy omega, her small whimpers grew louder on the other side of the door.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> happy kink-week, kittens

Jughead could smell her the moment he opened the door, the air thick with his omega’s lust. He rushed home the moment he received the frantic text message from Betty saying she hit an unexpected rut and needed her alpha. He slams the door shut behind him, his cock growing tighter against his ripped jeans with every deep breath he took. The sweet smell of his omega grew stronger with each hurried step he took up the stairs. Shedding his leather jacket and leaving it where it laid haphazardly on the stair’s banister.

Walking closer to their closed bedroom door a muffled buzzing noise grew louder, the strong smell of Betty’s rut were assaulting his senses in waves. With each laboured breath his primal thoughts began to overtake his mind, the thoughts of deadlines and catchy potential titles slowly melted away. All he could focus on now was his needy omega, her small whimpers grew louder on the other side of the door. 

Jughead opened the door roughly, the loud crack it made against the wall echoed in the room. The sigh before him caused his mouth to water, there spread eagle on the bed was his beautiful blonde waiting for him. Her hands moving feverishly at her dripping core, gripping tightly at the buzzing toy pumping in and out of her. Her wide pleading eyes staring at him as her hands try to itch that scratch that he knows only he could reach for her makes him start to palm himself against the stiff denim.

“Alpha….please” her needy voice soft amongst the chorus of various toys buzzing, “I need you”

He starts to unbuckle his belt and kick off his restrictive layers of denim and cotton, watching her as she tries to add a second toy to her swollen heat. Reaching the edge of the bed, he reaches for the toys not being used and throws them to the floor in a crash. He tilts his head to the side watching the smooth rubber toy disappear completely into her swollen lips. Betty’s small hand completely flushed against herself, a small noise of annoyance falls from her lips, she begins to buck her hips upwards in an attempt to feel full.

“Omega” he commands, places a feather like touch to her overheated and sensitive skin.

“Let me take care of you” he begins to kiss and sucks his way upwards along her slick inner thighs. 

He watches the small smile of contentment grace her delicate face at his touch, he noticed she still hasn’t moved her hand. Feeling jealous of the toy buried deep into his omega he makes eye contact with her as he bites into her plump flesh. He hears her gasp at the sudden sensation, a smirk on his face as he traces the raised irritated skin with his tongue.

Inching closer on the bed towards her, she releases her hand and runs it through his thick hair gently tugging him closer to her. He watches in delight as the toy bobs obscenely between her lips with each passing quiver. He lowers his mouth to her and a low growl rumbles from deep in his chest as he bites the toy and slowly removes it, tossing it behind him without a passing glance. 

He harden steel twitches in anticipation, he lowers his mouth and begins licking and sucking at her sweetness. The loud groan at the taste of her causes him to thrust into the soft mattress, he continues to find a rhythm as he laps at her. Her nails raking over his scalp and the growing moans from her urged him to add a few fingers to her aching cunt. Curling his fingers against her walls he begins to suck on her swollen clit, her sent sends him into a delicious delirium. Getting lost in her scent he could feel his canines beginning to sharpen, the sudden clench against his fingers pushing him over the edge he bit down on her swollen lips. The loud moan of pleasure and the gush of wetness coats his hand, he quickly laps her up taking all she had to give to her alpha.

Kissing and sucking his way up he quickly takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, this hand kneading and massaging the heaving flesh. Her hands travel down his lean back, scratching and clawing at the smooth skin, desperately trying to bring him as close as possible to her. Bringing her long legs to hook over his thighs, she uses her heels against his backside to thrust sloppily along her slit and lower belly. 

Moaning at the sensation, Jughead moves to lick along her salty neck. Burying his nose against her scent glands he inhales deeply, betty grips her legs tighter around him and his prodding became more pronounced. Saliva building up in his mouth begins to leak from the corner of his mouth, with teeth sleek and sharp he bites down on the pulsing skin. The electricity humming through his veins at the contact pushes him over the edge, a low groan echoes in the room. He shoots long ropes of milky velvet over Betty’s lower stomach, Jughead kisses the fresh bite on her neck and leans back from her. 

He watches in delight as Betty moves her hands down, running her nimble fingers over the puddle over her stomach. She dips her fingers in and brings them up to her mouth to taste, small drops falling a path over her breast. She licks her fingers clean, small hum of approval rumbled in her chest. Tracing lazy patterns across her stomach, she brings her fingers down to her slit stuffing her fingers inside.

“Look at you. My little omega” he praises. 

“You love your alpha’s cum, don’t you little one?” 

He watches as her eyes widen at the praise she’s receiving, her breathing growing heavier with every thrust her fingers make.

“Yes, Alpha” she gasps.

He stares transfixed on her disappearing digits, her core swelling with need. A mixture of their cum leaking from her, dripping onto the sheets beneath her.

“More alpha, please” she begs, running her hands over her stomach.

His dick twitches, growing harder than before.

“Oh, would you like that?” he traces his hands over her legs, spreading her wider.

“Does my little omega want me to tie her up to this bed for the duration of her rut? Just fill her up with all my cum till your full and stuffed and leaking?” 

Betty nods her head yes repeatedly, a wild look in her eyes. She lurches up and wraps her arms around him, clawing at him to come closer. Her small whimpers filled the room. He hooks her leg around him and thrusts, wetting the tip of his cock with her wet pussy before snapping himself fully into her. 

The wet slapping of their skin mixes with their moans, both fully lost in the euphoria they set a fast pace. Betty raises her hips to match his pace, allowing his swollen knot to go deeper into her. He moves a hand between them to trace circles against her engorged clit, the loud cry of pleasure from Betty pushes him over the edge. With one last deep thrust, he coats her shivering walls, he slumps forward. 

Framing her face with his arms, he kisses her, slightly biting down on her pouty bottom lip. They move to lay on their side, still joined, he moves her sweaty hair out of her face, and places a gentle kiss against her temple. He travels his hands down her side, rubbing soothing circles,and reaches for the clean towel off to the side. He begins to gently wipe her clean, he looks up and sees Betty has already fallen asleep. After he finished cleaning her up he tossed the dirty towel on the floor. He places his hand on her lower belly, feeling the slightly protruding flesh, he can feel his knot slowing softening. 

A shiver runs down his spine as his sweat begins to cool, worried about his omega getting cold he reaches down and pulls the comforter up to cover them. Checking on Betty one last time, he pulls a few strands behind her ear. He wraps his arm over her and lays his head down, giving her one last kiss goodnight behind her ear, he nuzzles his nose against her and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo  
M


End file.
